mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic, part 2/Gallery
Regrouping in Ponyville Mayor_Mare_'Seize_her!'_S1E02.png|Continuing from the first episode, Nightmare Moon appears at the Summer Sun Celebration. Mayor Mare cries, "Seizer her!" The royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|The guards charge at Nightmare Moon. Nightmare_Moon_'Stand_back,_fools!'_S1E02.png|"Stand back, fools!" Nightmare Moon using Magic S1E1.png|She cackles. Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png|That's gotta hurt. Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Escaping with the winds. Royal guards defeated s01e02.png|Royal guards have been downed apparently. Poor guys. Applejack restrains Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|"Get back here!" Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|No use, she got away. Rainbow Dash notices Twilight S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash 1x02 RainbowWatchingTwilight.png|"Where's she going?" Twilight_frantically_looking_for_information_S1E02.png|Back in the library, Twilight Sparkle looks for books on the elusive Elements of Harmony. Rainbow Questions Twilight S1E02.png|"And what are the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow_Dash_'And_how_did_you_know_about_Nightmare_Moon'_S1E02.png|"And how did you know about Nightmare Moon?" Rainbow dash 'Are you a spy'.PNG|"Are you a spy?" Applejack S01E02.png|Applejack shows up and pulls back Rainbow Dash, telling her to "simmer down". 1x02 Mane6Regroup.png|The Main 6 regroup. Applejack don't you S01E02.png Twilight Briefing S1E02.png|"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her..." Twilight_'I_don't_even_know_what_-the_elements-_do'_S1E02.png|"..but I don't know what they are, where to find them: I don't even know what they do!" Pinkie_finds_the_references_guide_S1E02.png|Pinkie Pie: "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Twilight_runs_to_reference_guide_S1E02.png Twilight_pushes_Pinkie_away_S1E02.png Twilight_'How_did_you_find_that'_S1E02.png|"How did you find that?!" Pinkie_'It_was_under_E!'_S1E02.png|"It was under E!" Twilight_retrieves_reference_guide_S1E02.png 1x02 TwilightReadsAsTheOthersListenOn.png|"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery." Eavesdrop.png|"It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters." 1x02 Mane6GettingDirections.png|"It is located in what is now--" Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png|... the Everfree Forest! 1x02 PoniesVersusTheForest.png|Ponies vs. the Everfree Forest Pinkie_'Whee,_let's_go!'_S1E02.png|Pinkie: "Whee, let's go!" Twilight_to_Pinkie_'Not_so_fast'_S1E02.png|Twilight: "Not so fast." Twilight_'I'd_rather_do_this_on_my_own'_S1E02.png|"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." Applejack_insists_on_accompanying_Twilight_S1E02.png|Applejack says, "No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone." Five_friends_walk_into_forest_S1E02.png|The friends walk straight into the forest, agreeing to stick to Twilight "like caramel on a candy apple". Pinkie_'Especially_if_there's_candy_apples_in_there'_S1E02.png|"Especially if there's candy apples in there." Pinkie_to_Twilight_'What_those_things_are_good'_S1E02.png|"What? Those things are good." Twilight_sighs_before_following_her_friends_S1E02.png|Twilight sighs before following her friends into the forest. The cliff: Element of Honesty 'So,_none_of_you_have_been_in_here_before'_S1E02.png|Twilight asks her friends, "So, none of you have been in here before?" Applejack_'And_it_ain't_natural'_S1E02.png|"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria." Nightmare_Moon_mist_seeping_into_cliffside_S1E02.png|As she speaks, the mist seeps into the cliff that they are walking on. Rainbow_Dash_emerging_from_the_shadows_S1E02.png|"Nopony knows. You know why?" Applejack "Rainbow, quit it" S01E02.png|Applejack tells her to "quit it". Rainbow_'Cause_everypony_who's_ever_come_in...'_S1E02.png|"'Cause everypony who's ever come in..." Rainbow_'Has_never...'_S1E02.png|"... has never..." Rainbow_Dash_about_to_scare_friends_S1E02.png|"...come..." Rainbow_Dash_successfully_scares_her_friends_S1E02.png|"OUT!" Cliff_begins_to_crack_S1E02.png Cliff_edge_breaks_off_S1E02.png Pegasi_fly_while_other_four_tumble_down_S1E02.png Rainbow_'Fluttershy,_quick!'_S1E02.png|"Fluttershy, quick!" Fluttershy_speeding_down_the_slope_S1E02.png Fluttershy_rescues_Rarity_S1E02.png Applejack1 S01E02.png|Quick! Grab the random plant! Aerial_view_of_Twilight_sliding_to_very_edge_of_cliff_S1E02.png|Twilight slides to the very edge of the cliff. Twilight's_hind_legs_dangling_S1E02.png Applejack_lets_go_of_of_her_vine_S1E02.png|Applejack lets go of her vine. Applejack_slides_down_to_Twilight_S1E02.png Applejack3 S01E03.png|"Hold on! I'm a-coming!" Applejack4 S01E02.png|"Let go." Twilight let go S1E2.png|"Are you crazy?" ""No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe."" Applejack5 S01E02.png|"Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth." Applejack6 S01E02.png|"Let go, and you'll be safe." Twilight's_eyes_widen_before_she_lets_go_S1E02.png Twilight_screams_while_freefalling_S1E02.png Twilight_realizes_that_she_has_stopped_falling_S1E02.png|She stops falling. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png|Twilight sure is relieved. Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png Fluttershy_finds_Twilight_heavier_than_a_bunny_S1E02.png|Fluttershy: "Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." Nightmare_Moon_mist_heading_for_manticore_S1E02.png|The mist chooses its next peril for the friends. Nightmare_Moon_mist_enrages_manticore_S1E02.png|... A manticore. The manticore ManticoreIntimidationEOH.png|A wild Manticore appeared! ManticoreAttackingEOH.png Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.PNG|Take that, you ruffian! Rarity take that! S1E2.PNG|How ya like me now? Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|MANTICORE used roar! Rarity weird hairdo S1E02.png|''My hair!'' Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png|Applejack in rodeo. ApplejackManticore.png Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png|Levitation maybe? ManticoreFull.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png|Charge! Fluttershy WAIT S01E02.png|Stooop! Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png Fluttershy taming beast S01E02.png|Cuteness overload. Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png|Fluttershy's experience with animals had surely helped them. Beast licking fluttershy S01E02.png|Manedrocles and the Manticore Manticore and Fluttershy S01E02.png Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png|Hair by Manticore. Twilight know of thorn S1E2.png Twilight thinking of Fluttershy`s kindness S01E02.png Scary trees Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png|What the? Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png|"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png Twilight tell me S1E2.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png|I feel a song coming.. Twilight and there S1E2.png|''Pinkie Pie'' singing Giggle At The Ghosties. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png Twilight laugh S1E2.png|The main 6 have found the trees' weakness, laughter. Fluttershy not scared anymore S01E02.png Fluttershy and tree S01E02.png Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png|Sad old Willow-Man/You tuck your roots away... Twilight laugh face S1E2.png Pinkie Pie smiling S1E2.png The sea serpent Main ponies wet.png|The main ponies, soaked by the Sea Serpent Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png|Rarity and the sea serpent. Applejack shocked S01E02.png|'Gasp!' Twilight oh Rarity S1E2.png|''Rarity'' had cut off her tail for the serpent's mustache. Twilight thinking about Rarity`s action S01E02.png Twilight RD break thought S1E2.png Twilight see progress S1E2.png Twilight can cross now S1E2.png The bridge Twilight almost there S1E2.png Twilight near fall S1E2.png|'Look out!' Rainbow Dash saved Twilight from falling S02E02.png|''What's with you and falling off of cliffs?'' Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png|Leave the job for Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash connecting the bridge S1E02.png|Connecting the bridge Rainbow Dash sees Nightmare Moon's trail S1E02.png|''What's this?'' Rainbow Dash ready to fight S1E02.png|''Show yourself!'' Shadowbolts01.png|The Shadowbolts Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts S01E02.png|Rainbow Dash faces the Shadowbolts Dashtempt.png Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.Png Rainbow Dash excited about the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png|Dash is told that she would be the new captain of the Shadowbolts Rainbow Dash doubtful S1E02.png|Dash doesn't want to leave her friends behind S1E02 - Them or Us.png S1E02 - Evil Eyes.png Twilight oh no S1E2.png S1E02 - Suprised Shadowbolts.png Triumphant Rainbow Dash S1E02.png|She didn't leave her friends behind Twilight think RD loyal S1E2.png In the castle Applejack come on S01E02.png Applejack8 S01E02.png Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|The main cast entering the chamber with the elements. Fluttershy carrying stone S01E02.png|Fluttershy carrying one of the elements. Twilight possible twitch S1E2.png Twilight book said S1E2.png|Bring forth the sixth element! Twilight not sure S1E2.png Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png Twilight magic use S1E2.png Twilight ahhh S1E2.png Applejack9 S01E02.png|Applejack calling for Twilight, who has disappeared. Twilight see Nightmare S1E2.png Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png Twilight hmph S1E2.png Twilight not backing down S1E2.png|Remember they're ponies, not pony-shaped humans. Twilight charging foward S1E2.png|Fight! Twilight teleportation S1E2.png Nightmare Moon where she go S1E2.png Nightmare Moon amazed S1E2.png Twilight feel side effect S1E2.png Nightmare Moon attacking again.png|''Nightmare Moon'' is not pleased. Attempt.png Nightmare Moon scared S1E2.png Twilight one spark S1E2.png Twilight spark S1E2.png|Almost there... Twilight not spark expected S1E2.png|Thrown back. Twilight did it work S1E2.png|Ouch! Nightmare Moon "No!" S01E02.png Nightmare Moon and the elements.png|Oh no! The spark! It's...It's... Twilight hehe it worked S1E2.png Twilight where six element S1E2.png Nightmare Moon rearing.png Twilight can't be happening S1E2.png|...Not working. Nightmare Moon night rule W 1.0047.png|Mwahahaha! Twilight frighted S1E2.png Nightmare Moon talking to Twilight 1.png Nightmare Moon talking to Twilight 2.png Twilight hear friends S1E2.png Twilight Sparkle Gasp S1E2.PNG|Sparking eyes. Twilight you think destroy S1E2.png Twilight because spirits S1E2.png Twilight right here S1E2.png Applejack7 S01E02.png Applejack10 S01E02.png|Represents the element of... Applejack11 S01E02.png|...Honesty! Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png Fluttershy and rarity with elements of harmony S01E02.png Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty S1E02.png Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png Twilight but it did S1E2.png Twilight different kind S1E2.png Twilight tear eyed S1E2.png Twilight there it is S1E2.png Twilight "the spark" S01E02.png The Element of Magic S01E02.png Fluttershy gets her necklace S01E02.png Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.PNG Main 6 ponies rainbow beam S1E2.png|By our powers combined... 1x02 NightmareMoonRainbowBeam.png|Incoming! Nightmare Moon's defeat.png|Nightmare Moon, feeling a little Tirek. 1x02 NightmareMoonDirectHit.png|Critical hit! 1x02 NightmareMoonDefeated.png|This cannot be! 1x02 Mane6Auras.png|The magic within Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png|The ponies activating the Elements of Harmony. Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Main 6 ponies knocked out S1E2.png|Battle fatigue 1x02 ThePoniesWakingUp.png|Whoa... that was a wild ride... Applejack14 S01E02.png Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png|Rarity rejoicing after being reunited with her tail. Fluttershy compliment rarity S01E02.png|Rarity reunites with her tail. Fluttershy points at rarity ep2.PNG Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Rarity with her element. Fluttershy discovers necklace S01E02.png|Fluttershy with her element. Pinkie Pie look at mine! S1E2.png|Pinkie Pie and Applejack with their elements. Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|Rainbow Dash with her element. Twilight Elements of Harmony jewelry S1E02.png|Twilight with her element. Twilight's crown S1E1.png Main 6 ponies victorious S1E2.png|We've won! Main 6 ponies looking at Celestia's light S1E2.png|You've all done fantastic 1x02 PinkiePieRainbowDashRarityFluttershyFaceTheLight.png|The light... it speaks... 1x02 TheReturnOfPrincessCelestia.png|Princess Celestia! Applejack15 S01E02.png Celestia with Twilight S1E2.png Twilight Celestia Hugs S1E02.png Twilight you told S1E2.png Celestia's broken hoof error S01E02.png|I merely said to go out and make some friends 1x02 RarityRainbowDashFluttershyPinkiePieApplejackPanningShot.png|And you have a fine circle of friends right here Main 6 ponies officially a group S1E2.png|We're officially a group! Princess Luna in the ashes.png|Nightmare Moon is no more; this is Princess Luna. Princess Luna waking up S01E02.png Luna,_armor_shattered,_opens_her_eyes_in_shock_S1E02.png|Luna, still lying on the floor, opens her eyes to see Princess Celestia. 1x02 CelestiaWalksToLuna.png|"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png|"Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." Princess Celestia and Princess Luna S1E01.png|I've missed you, you know... 1x02 TwilightFluttershyRainbowDashShocked.png|They're... SISTERS!? mlpfimPrincessLunamakingherchoicetoCelestia.png Main_6_anxiously_awaiting_Luna's_response_to_Celestia's_truce_S1E02.png|The Main 6 watch Celestia try to make peace with Luna. Pinkie_Pie_falls_over_from_leaning_too_much_S1E02.png|Pinkie Pie loses her balance from leaning over too much. Luna_considers_Celestia's_truce_S1E02.png Celestia Luna Sorry S1E2.png Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png 1x02 CelestiaAndLunaJoyfulReunion.png|The sisters are finally reunited after 1000 years. Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png|Pinkie Pie crying. Pinkie Pie you know what this calls for S01E02.png Party! Pinkie Pie a party S01E02.png|"A party!" Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings s01e02.png|One of the first appearances of Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings. Lyra Heartstrings and Windy Whirl run for the party S1E02.png Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Spike giving Twilight a hug. Luna and Celestia 1x02.png Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Spike welcoming back Twilight s01e02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|I guess this is goodbye. Rainbow Dash sad - S01E02.PNG Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png|BFFs forever! Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png Spike animation error.png|Spike got a tad too exited. (animation error) Pinkie Pie isnt this exciting S01E02.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png|Gassssp! Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png|The first of many blows lands on the forth wall. Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries